My Drabbles
by theSunlitEarth
Summary: Because everyone has one of these...This will just be a bunch of random little drabbles.
1. If Father Says It

I wanted to play today but Father said no. He told me that Fowls do not play, they plan. They scheme and plot to get what they want. This doesn't sound like the best policy to me, but if Father says it, it must be true.

He told me that the Fowls are a very old family, going back for generations. He told me that we have always been rich and that we always will be, as long as I play my part. Every day he drills our family motto into my head. _Aurum potestas est._ Gold is power. He tells me that everything will become worthless one day, except for gold. I disagree. I think that land is also very important and that we should buy a lot of it. Land never goes away. But if Father says it will, then it must be true.

Instead of playing, I had to sit down and read tax receipts with Father. I often watch him do this; read tax receipts, forge signatures, and devise crimes. Sometimes I wonder if being a criminal is the right thing to do. I wonder if it's worth it if people get hurt. But if Father says it's worth it, then it must be true.

As we read the receipts and recorded them, Father teaches me about the stock market. It rises and falls based on fundamental things like oil. He tells me that one day the world will run out of oil and everyone will have to walk everywhere. I really hope not. But if Father says it, it must be true.

When we're done, we go into the kitchen to find Butler cooking. He hands us both plates and we sit down to eat. I'm starving, but Father tells me that I must eat properly. That means no elbows on the table and no noises like slurping or chewing. I must eat with my mouth closed. And if Father says it, it must be true.

After lunch, Father goes up to his study to plot. I have the freedom to play, but by now, I don't want to anymore. I have too much information crammed in my head. I'm sick of stock markets and politeness and tax receipts. I hate it. There must be a better way to spend my time. But if Father says there isn't, then it must be true.

Bedtime is fast approaching and I know that Father will come into my room and tell me to go to bed. I've been reading _The Iliad_ by Homer since lunch time. I'm halfway though. Father says it's important to read the classics. They have good life lessons and help us learn from the mistakes we as humans make. He tells me as I climb into bed, that to be a true Fowl, I should never make mistakes. And if Father says it, it must be true.

**If you didn't figure it out by now, this is Artemis's POV from when he was around five or six. My random little drabble. Hope you liked it and if you review, I'll love you forever...maybe :)**

**theSunlitEarth  
**


	2. He Sat On A Bar Stool

He sat on a bar stool, sipping a glass of red wine and watching life go on around him. Most of the tables around the restaurant were full; a family or two, but mostly couples and large groups of friends. He was jealous of them, the fact that all of them had people to spend the evening with. He was alone. People talked all around him, music played, but he didn't register much of it. He was extremely tempted to drink himself into oblivion.

He closed his eyes and tuned out the voices and the music. The darkness and the momentary peace were welcoming, but he knew that it wouldn't last unless something drastic was done.

He missed the love of his life, the one who had walked out on him all those years ago, left him all alone. He knew he would never find anyone else, he didn't want to. She was all that he had.

Someone bumped into his arm, disrupting his thoughts. This small bit of wine in his glass sloshed up the sides, drops splattering the sleeve of his designer jacket. But he didn't care. When he had looked up to see who had bumped him, he saw _her_.

She was just as beautiful as she had been last time he had seen her. Her hair hung in dark brown ringlets around her shoulders and her eyes were bright, face radiant. He stood, unable to keep from walking over to her until he saw the man come up behind her, take her coat and kiss her.

He turned swiftly, not wishing her to see him and sat on his stool once more, ordering another glass of wine. Maybe he would drink some more...

**The girl can be Holly or Minerva, whomever you see fit. Please Review!**


	3. Stereotypes

Stereotypes.

What kind of Mud Man idiot came up with the idea that LEPrecon's are little elves in stupid green suits dancing a ridiculous Irish jig whilst guarding a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow?

What were they going to start saying next? That centaur's are muscular, strong and brave and can fight in battles? Oh please.


	4. Graduation Speech

Artemis Fowl's Graduation Speech:

"Esteemed Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to begin by informing you that I was forced to say this speech and I am not particularly concerned if any of you feel offended by what I am going to say. Overall, I learned nothing from this experience aside from the fact that counsellors know only minimal amount of psychology and that the general population of teenage boys, not including myself, obviously, are particularly unintelligent. I have nothing to thank this school or any of its pupils for and I do not care if you feel offended, as I said before. I am simply glad to be out of this hellhole that has no idea what caviar is."


End file.
